The Concho Brides
by CocoRocks
Summary: A Companion piece to the Hopeful Slipper. In the last chapter Sir Eric Borgstrom and Sir Joseph DeMarigny decide to travel to the Kingdom of the Concho to claim the hands of Lady Erin O'Donnell and Lady Alice Harper. This story is a one shot of their visit.


**A Companion piece to the Hopeful Slipper. In the last chapter Sir Eric Borgstrom and Sir Joseph DeMarigny decide to travel to the Kingdom of the Concho to claim the hands of Lady Erin O'Donnell and Lady Alice Harper. This story is a one shot of their visit.**

**Featuring Sir Eric Borgstrom and Sir Joseph DeMarigny, King Luther Bishop, Princess Amy, Lord Peter Jessup, The Bonner Brothers, Lady Alice Harper and Lady Erin O'Donnell**

**I wasn't originally planning on writing this but after completing the Hopeful Slipper I figured there were some fans who might want to hear the story of Sir Eric and Sir Joseph's adventure to the Kingdom of the Concho.**

The Concho Brides

_May 2, 1760_

_The Kingdom of the Concho_

A carriage was going down the road in the countryside in the early morning light. Inside the carriage, two passengers were sleeping. The larger man stirred in his sleep taking off his tri cornered hat which was covering his face. Sir Eric Borgstrom gazed around his surroundings before taking a behind the curtain that covered the window. He saw that the sun was starting to rise which was a sign they were almost at their destination as the driver had mentioned the day before that they would likely reach their destination the next morning.

Sir Eric turned his attention away from the window towards his traveling companion. Sir Joseph DeMarigny was sprawled out in the seat across from him. His arms were wrapped around his hat which he clutched against his chest. He was sleeping soundly however, that didn't stop him from talking in his sleep.

"Sorry your majesty I will stop dancing on the table and put on pants right now." Sir Joseph murmured in his sleep.

Sir Eric made a face at what Sir Joseph was saying in his sleep. Whatever he was dreaming about had to be silly. Deciding that it would probably be best to wake him up Sir Eric reached his hand across the carriage to give his knee a shake.

"Hey Joseph little buddy time to wake up." Sir Eric told him.

"Where are my pants!" Sir Joseph shouted and he then fell over from the seat and onto the floor. He looked up at his surroundings and saw that Sir Eric was looking at him with an amused look on his face.

"You okay there." Sir Eric said once the urge to laugh left him.

Sir Joseph carefully got back onto his seat and adjusted his hat on his head. "I think I am. Boy was that some dream I was having."

"Dancing on a table without any pants." Sir Eric said with an amused look on his face. Sir Joseph gave him a funny look. "You talk in your sleep."

"I know I do. Hey do you think were actually in the Concho?" Sir Joseph asked as he peeked out the window.

"I think we are. Obie said that we would be arriving today." Sir Eric told him.

Another hour passed for the traveling companions. A short while later the carriage came to a complete stop in front of a grand castle. Once the carriage came to a complete stop Sir Eric and Sir Joseph stepped out of the carriage and into the courtyard.

"I'm going to take the horses to the stables and have them rest there for awhile. If you decide to leave after you conclude your business I will be out there." Obie explained.

"Thank you my good man. Make sure this one gets enough oats. He gets a little hostile when hungry." Sir Joseph laughed as he patted Cochise on the head.

After Obie lead the horses away Sir Joseph and Sir Eric just stood there in front of the palace. Unsure of what they should do next.

"So Joseph what's our plan?" Sir Eric asked.

"Plan? I never organized a plan." Sir Joseph said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Darn it Joseph. When you first brought it up I thought you were being impulsive but along the way I thought I'll just give you a chance because maybe you really did have a plan but now those thoughts have gone out the door."

"Well excuse me the idea sounded exciting at the time and now I don't have a clue what were supposed to do now."

While those two were in the middle of their argument a man with sand colored hair and dark eyes approached the entrance of the castle. He stood there with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Two other men stood behind him. He watched the two strangers who were bickering for a short time before he decided to clear his throat. Sir Joseph and Sir Eric stopped their arguing.

"Oh look Eric, people. Tell me my good man I trust this is the castle of the good King Luther?' Sir Joseph asked.

"It is but I we weren't expecting anyone today. What is your business here. I saw your carriage and from the looks of it you are from The Kingdom of the Ponderosa. King Benjamin usually sends word if he is sending diplomats. Unless of course he is looking to start a war by sending in spies unannounced." Lord Peter Jessup explained as the glare continued on his face.

"Trust me were not spies. Were here on good terms. We mean no harm." Sir Eric explained hoping that the man would at least listen to them.

"We'll let his majesty decide that. Richard you grab the big one and Jeffrey you can grab short dumb one. His majesty is in the throne room so we bring them there." Lord Peter explained motioning for the two men behind him to get to work.

"First of all I am actually quite intelligent. Second of all, I don't need someone to drag me against my will into the castle." Sir Joseph explained trying to move out of the grasp of Sir Jeffrey Bonner who had taken ahold of his arm.

"Joseph don't resist I'm sure there only trying to do their job." Sir Eric told him as Sir Richard Bonner grabbed him.

Both Sir Joseph and Sir Eric were then lead into the castle. Lord Peter Jessup led them down the corridor of the castle. They reached the throne room which was then opened by the guards. King Luther a gray haired man sat on his throne. His blue eyes were in confusion when he saw that his advisors were leading in two men.

"Peter my good man. Who are these two? They look somewhat familiar." King Luther said as his eyes scanned the two men.

"They are from the Ponderosa and serve under King Benjamin. The small one is Sir Joseph DeMarigny and the big one is Sir Eric Borgstrom. I found them bickering on the stairs of the palace. They claim to be looking for you." Lord Peter explained.

"DeMarigny? Your mother wouldn't happen to be Marie DeMarigny would she?" King Luther asked.

"Yes she is. Do you know her?" Sir Joseph asked.

"Everyone knows your mother." Lord Peter grumbled. Sir Joseph attempted to get out of the grasp of Sir Jeffrey Bonner but King Luther held his hand up.

"We will drop that subject and move on to the more important one. What I want to know is why two diplomats from the Ponderosa are here. King Benjamin and I agreed that the Truckee Strip belongs to him so we are no longer fighting over it." King Luther explained.

"Oh were not here on business matters. Come to think of it King Benjamin doesn't really know that we're here." Sir Eric explained.

"This isn't a business proposition and he doesn't know you are here. Am I to assume that you are here on holiday and you are using that holliday to bother me?" King Luther asked.

"No your majesty. We're here for a marriage proposition." Sir Joseph blurted out.

"Marriage?" said a sweet female voice.

They all turned to see Princess Amy Bishop standing in the doorway of the throne room. Several of her ladies in waiting were standing behind her. Princess Amy's dark eyes were widened with surprise at the visitors.

"Your highness, your father is very busy. Please go away." Lord Peter told the young lady.

Princess Amy gave the man a glare before entering the room. Her ladies in waiting followed behind her. Sir Joseph saw Lady Alice Harper among them and tipped his hat in her direction. She gave him a shy smile before blushing. Lady Erin O'Donnell saw Sir Eric and gave an enthusiastic wave. In return Sir Eric gave an awkward smile and tried his hardest not to blush.

"Lord Jessup I have no intentions of leaving and you should be ashamed of yourself. I saw how you treated these two outside. Treating them like common criminals. Jeffrey and Richard would you be kind enough to let these two go." Princess Amy told them.

Sir Jeffrey and Sir Richard let the two men go. Both Sir Eric and Sir Joseph were quite relieved but also surprised. They knew that Princess Amy was nice but they didn't think she was that nice.

"Now that you two have been released and are more comfortable. You both mentioned something about a marriage proposition. Did Prince Adam change his mind and decide to pick me?" Princess Amy asked.

"Actually no. He got married yesterday. However, that's another story. The marriage proposition that we have is actually for us." Sir Joseph explained.

Princess Amy's eyes widened. "For you two? I'm not sure how they do things in the Ponderosa but here in the Concho marriage is only between two people."

"I always told you the people from the Ponderosa were strange." Lord Peter whispered to King Luther.

"Forgive me for speaking without being addressed but I think these two are here because the marriage propositions are for me and Lady Alice Harper. Isn't that correct Sir Eric?" Lady Erin asked placing her hand on his arm and peering up into his face with a warm smile.

Sir Eric tried to speak but the words would only come out in stutters. Sir Joseph took this as the opportunity to speak for the both of them. But first he approached Lady Alice and took her hands into his.

"Lady Harper and Lady O'Donnell I speak for both Sir Eric and myself. The night you were at the Ponderosa at the ball we were hoping that his highness would choose Princess Amy because we wanted you to stay. However, we learned that his highness was interested in someone else who he loved dearly. In the past couple of days he fought hard in order to be with her. He taught us that if you love someone you will go to great lengths to find that person and be with them. What were asking is will you come home with us to the Ponderosa and be our wives." Sir Joseph explained as he looked into Lady Alice's dark eyes.

Both women were touched by this man's words as he had managed to speak for the both of them.

"Now Eric I trust what your friend says is true?" Lady Erin asked.

"Yeah it is. You see Erin I'm not so great with words like Sir Joseph and Adam are but what they said is exactly what I would say if I could. I would be the happiest man alive if you would be my wife." Sir Eric explained.

"I would be most happy to be your wife." Lady Erin said as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Sir Joseph glanced over at Lady Alice who had been quiet for most of the time.

"Alice I know my coming here was probably impulsive and quickly rushed but if need some time to think about your answer I'll understand." Sir Joseph told her.

"I mean it's a little rushed but it's no worry. Yes Joseph I will marry you." Lady Alice told him. Sir Joseph then bent down to kiss her.

Princess Amy who was so moved by the scene in front of her clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh this is so wonderful. We fetch the priest and have these four married at once."

King Luther laughed and slapped Lord Peter on the back. "You heard the Princess, Lord Jessup fetch the priest at once."

Lord Peter nodded and left the room. Along the way he thought _I really need a new job. _


End file.
